


Adventures of the Iron Kids

by lvrgrl5



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrgrl5/pseuds/lvrgrl5
Summary: Follow Morgan Stark and her life as she grows up.I'm initially just doing oneshot chapters but there may be some underlying plot... who knows.Much like my other works, I will add more tags and change ratings as it goes along.
Kudos: 5





	1. Months later

_To Morgan Howard Stark and Peter Benjamin Parker,_

_I leave all of my personal technology including Iron Man gear and AI, and when they come of age and if they wish to, the ownership of Stark Industries after Virginia Potts-Stark._

-

It’s been a few months since Tony’s funeral. It had been hard for a lot of us, Morgan especially. Her terrified face of Tony’s hologram to the family and Avengers tore me up. I never want to see Morgan make that face ever again. Mrs. Stark, or Pepper as she insists I call her, invites me often. Happy, didn’t exactly like the fact that he’d pick me up so often from Queen’s to the Stark cabin. So I took it upon myself to learn how to drive.

The Stark cabin barely changed; just the seasons around it. It was summer when he passed, now it’s fall. I have my own room in there. Somehow, Mr. Stark knew I’d be visiting frequently. I help around the house when I can with Pepper and Happy. As they say, it takes a village to raise a child. I was honoured to be a part of that.

Morgan had started school and I decided to surprise her after her first day. I saw the car pull in and I quickly hung on the ceiling waiting for her to run in.

“Mom! I’m home! Uncle Happy said I have a surprise!” She yelled. I smiled as I took in her appearance. She kept her shoulder length hair with a single Iron Man clip on one side, and wore a uniform dress and polo underneath with a pair of matching Iron Man shoes.

“Hi sweetheart! I missed you sooo much!” Pepper carried her into her arms and gave her a big kiss, “How’s your first day?”

“Meh. They had us do the alphabet today but I already know it.”

“Aren’t you a smart girl.”

“Mommy? The surprise?” That was my cue to lower myself just behind her. I kept my mask on as I flipped myself upside down and was eye level to her.

“Hey munchkin,” I said. She swung her head around and a big boxy smile appeared.

“Peter! You’re here!”

“Yeah, I am kiddo. How can I miss my favourite girl’s first day of school?” Pepper put her back down as I detached myself from the ceiling. “What should we do while we wait for your mom to make dinner?”

“Oh! I finished my workshop! Do you wanna see?”

“You’re workshop?” I snuck a look to Pepper who was mouthing to go along with it. “Sure! Let’s go see it.” Morgan pulled on my arm to the basement. Nothing of Tony’s had moved since then. I don’t think anyone wanted to move it. It’d break them down, not to mention they didn’t know how to operate it; heck Pepper barely knew how to maneuver the Rescue suit during the final fight. I followed Morgan through the mess into a corner where she had drew on the walls in big crayon letters MORGAN’S WORKSHOP. She was 5 but we all knew she was a genius. It was perfect in spelling. Even her handwriting is pretty good. I saw the familiar mess on the ground, a couple made up structures out of Lego and a used cup on the side. I had no doubts she will develop a caffeine addiction like her dad.

“Do you like it Peter?”

“Wow kid, looks amazing. You do all this yourself?”

“Yup!” She held out a Lego model of an Iron Man gauntlet, “I wanna be just like daddy when I grow up!” I was thrown off to her statement. She mentioned Tony so easily when before just thought of it would bring her to tears.

“An engineer?”

“Yeah!” It was a relief that she didn’t want to go into the hero business. Here’s to hoping. We built more Lego models out of scratch, I couldn’t keep up with her. Pepper called us up and she ran upstairs. I stood up and also made my way but not before I stopped at Tony’s desk. It was him and Morgan. It was during the missing years. Looked like she was barely three. She was a spitting image of Tony just… a tiny girl. They were making the iconic iron Man pose which was so cute. I sighed heavy as memories flooded and I had to turn away before getting too caught up in my feelings.

Dinner was done and Morgan relaxed while watching TV.

“Pep? How is she?”

“Better I think. Why did you see something? Did she say anything?”

“She mentioned him.”

“Oh… that’s a surprise.”

“No tears either. I wonder if she’s understanding he won’t come back.”

“Unfortunately, that’s how it’s going to have to go.”

“Reminds me of me when I lost my parents. I was around her age when I lost them.” I looked back to Morgan and felt sorry again.

“Thanks Peter. You coming by as much as you can means a lot. I think a friend who knows how it feels is what she needs. No offense.”

“No, no… none taken. I’ve always wanted a little sibling.” I promised since the funeral, I’d do whatever it took to protect and stay with Morgan.


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> underlined is MJ  
> Ned is bold

Ned, MJ, and I were all hanging out before I got a call from Pepper.

“Pep?”

“Hey, Peter. Could I ask you a favour? I gotta jet over to California for some business and I need someone to watch Morgan for the weekend. Could you do it?”

“Sure! I’d love to.”

“Okay, I’ll be by in a little bit.”

“Okay…” I realized what she said, “Woah, wait! You’re—” I was too late when she hung up.

“What did she want?”

“Morgan is coming over. You guys don’t mind right?” They didn’t. They’ve met Morgan before and they were absolutely fond of her. I waited outside the building with them for Morgan.

* * *

“Peter!!” She jumped out of the car and hugged my legs. Pepper was behind her.

“Thanks kid. Here,” she handed me a black card, “For meals.”

“Jeez Pep. Don’t worry about it!” She took my hand and made me take it.

“I trust you won’t spoil her.” She turned and she and Happy left for the airport.

“Well, it’s you, me, Ned, and MJ. You remember them right?” Morgan smiled. Whether she did or not, she was always happy to meet new people. While us three had some homework to be done, Morgan played with the Lego I had lying around. After much time, I look a bit over the couch and saw she made a whole different structure from the Death Star Lego pieces. She had successfully made the Avengers Tower.

“Woah Morgan!” Ned exclaimed, “You built that?” Morgan only smiled at his praise.

“You think you can make something else kid?” MJ challenged. So Morgan got to work as we resumed our work. After half an hour, I peeked over and she made the Malibu house Tony had, cliff and all.

“Hey, that’s pretty cool,” I said, “but how do you know about that house? Your mom and dad lost that way before you were born.”

“There were pictures. I just remembered it.”

She had crashed on after dinner and watching some TV. Ned and MJ were still here.

**“She’s a certified genius.”**

“You’re telling me. You should see the other things she built at their place.”

_“Should Mrs. Stark look into that?”_

“She’s already in a Montessori school… but I’ll talk to her.”

* * *

They soon left once Aunt May came.

“Now who’s this?” she whispered, not wanting to wake up Morgan.

“Pep just needs a babysitter for the weekend. Sorry, I should’ve talked to you.”

“It’s fine Peter but I think you should get her cleaned up and let her sleep on your bed.” So I did. Morgan was half asleep while I brushed her teeth and getting her dressed. She slept soundly in my bed. I walked outside where Aunt May was eating at the dining table.

“How was she today?”

“Great. She played with my Lego, no fussing.”

“That’s good. How about in general? Since…”

“Pep says she’s doing better. She even mentioned him the other day with no crying.”

“Good. I worry about her a lot.”

“Me too.”

Later that night, I was sleeping on the pullout when I felt a poke to my head.

“Hm? M-Morgan?” She was holding her stuffed animal and crying. “Hey…” I said softly, “What’s the matter?”

“I had a bad dream…”

“Oh no. That’s not good. Come on. We’ll have some warm milk and we’ll go back to sleep. How does that sound?” She nodded timidly. After the quick glass, I walked her back to my room and tucked her in.

“Peter, can you stay?” My lips tightened at her scared form.

“Of course I can. Let me just put back the pullout then we can snuggle.” She finally smiled knowing that I’m coming back. She jumped in her spot when I came through the door. I hopped over to the other side closest to the wall and cuddled her up.

“Can you read me a story?”

“Read you a story?” I said in mock surprise, “I can do you one better. Let me tell you one of my Spiderman stories.”

“Aren’t you just the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman?”

“Excuse you, young lady. _I_ know some good stories! Did I tell you the time I fought my ex’s dad?”

“Noooo, what happened?” She was so surprised that she didn’t notice her fatigue. I didn’t even make it to Washington when she knocked out again.

* * *

The weekend came to an end and Morgan ran into her arms as soon as she got here.

“She was good?”

“Better.”

“I built the Avengers tower,” she said proudly.

“Thanks Peter.”

“No problem Pepper. Hey… have you ever thought to get Morgan tested?”

“For…?”

“Well… maybe she’s a genius.”

“Oh… well… Tony and I had talked about that. He wanted Morgan to have the most normal childhood as possible.”

“Oh? My bad. I didn’t…”

“That’s okay Peter. I’ve seen her in action.”

“Okay, okay…”

“Thanks again Peter.”

“Bye Peter!!”


	3. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is in middle school!

“You got your backpack?”

“Yes mom…”

“Your lunch?”

“Really?”

“I know. I just don’t want you to think—”

“That money will get me anything. I know. I may be the daughter of Tony Stark but I’m also your kid you know.”

“That’s true. Sorry, my baby is all grown up!”

“I’m only in middle school.”

“You sure you don’t want to go back to the Montessori school? They have great programs—”

“Mom! I’m fine. It’s time I find regular people to hang out with. Okay?”

“Right… yeah, yeah…. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me or Happy. Or even Peter!”

“I got it mom! Bye! I’m gonna be late for the first day of class!”

I ran into the building and stood in line to get checked. I looked through my phone and hacked into the security mainframe and disabled the metal detector. It got some kids in trouble when it went off but I snuck by real quick. No way my stuff was being confiscated.

My first class was Math. Great. I did insist on public school. I wasn’t even paying attention when the teacher called on me.

“Miss… Parker?” I had changed my last name on my documents to avoid any unwanted attention as the Stark kid, “Can you please solve this question for us since you’re so intent on learning?” I rolled my eyes and walked up to the board. I scanned it for a second before solving it easily.

“That’s… correct. Well done. You may sit back down.” Shows her. The class came to a quick end and I was off to my next class… and my next class… and the next until lunch. I found an empty area around the back of the school. I scanned the area before tapping on my watch. Some boosters attached to my shoes activate and I was shot up to the roof. I watched as some people had class over lunch on the field. _I have PE_ _later don’t I_. It was quiet. I grew up around noise, annoying noise to be in fact. No one knows who I am and that’s a good thing. I looked to the sky hoping for an answer but… nothing.

“What are you doing up here kid?”

“Peter? Don’t scare me like that!”

“How’s class?”

“Meh… I get a feeling I’m going to ace this year.”

“I have no doubts you will… I saw those shoes of yours.”

“Shit… don’t tell mom. I promised her I wasn’t going to bring gadgets to school.”

“You won’t be Tony’s kid if you hadn’t. Why are you up here anyways? Did you not make any friends?”

“…”

“They’re idiots aren’t they?”

“Hey that’s mean! They’re not idiots, they’re just…”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yeah… just not up to my intellectual level really.”

“You could’ve gone to college.”

“And be like my dad?”

“But you’re not your dad Morg!” he sighed, “Legacy doesn’t mean to follow it… it means to keep it alive. In memory. You’re you Morg. No matter what you do. Do things for yourself not because you are Tony Stark’s kid or Pepper Pott’s, do it ‘cause you’re Morgan.” It was quiet again. _Dad? Was Peter my answer?_

“You didn’t come here because you saw my shoes.”

“See… you’re smart in your own way. No… the principal thought that he’d give you a chance to change your mind. There’s still time to join a college for next term. I gave your mom a call and talked about it with her. She’s okay if you decide to transfer out. They’ll just give you a test then give you your diploma—”

“Sure.”

“R-really? No second thoughts?”

“Nope!”

“Well alright! It’s set then! Wait… what are you—” I was at the edge of the roof before I let myself fall backwards, “Morgan!” He panicked and looked over only to find me hovering, “You little—”

“See you inside Mr. Parker!”


End file.
